1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a friction heat generator driven by a motor more specifically adapted to provide additional heating for the cabin of a vehicle fitted with a generator of this kind and/or for obtaining and maintaining an adequate operating temperature of the motor of the vehicle, even at idling speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known additional heating installations for automobile vehicles in which heat is generated by maintaining a circulation of fluid and causing a loss of head in the fluid flow. Numerous proposed systems comprise a restriction and a pump forcing a liquid through the restriction. Other known systems use vaned members one of which is prevented from rotating and between which a liquid is circulated, becoming heated as a result of sustained friction between the vaned members.
The invention relates to another heat production concept utilizing friction members immersed in a heat-exchange fluid.
The invention is more particularly directed to an improvement whereby the heat energy produced can be adapted at will according to the speed of the motor driving certain friction members, that is to say in most cases the motor of the automobile vehicle itself.